


One Call Away

by GayaIsANerd



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Balloon Squad, Cute Isak Valtersen, Friends to Lovers, LOTS of them to come, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd
Summary: 5 times Even calls Isak with an excuse and the one time he doesn't need one//This is a 5+1 and childhood au rolled in one





	1. Nine & Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Hy! <3
> 
> It's been a while since I posted a full length fic! This has not been written out completely, so I can't make any promises to how fast this is going to be updated, but I'm going to try and update once a week!
> 
> This entire fic was born out of [this](https://linneaxskam.tumblr.com/post/166911693581/i-found-a-thing-i-wrote-when-i-was-younger-and)  
> post by Linnéa, and so this is very much a gift to her. I hope you like it, bby!
> 
> Also, major thanks to Ade & Ikram for reading this over and telling me it didn't suck! I love you lots!
> 
> Title by the Charlie Puth song of the same title, which doesn't really have anything to do with this besides the act of calling.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos feed the cats!

It starts with Isak, nine years old, watching his mamma clean the house for the fourth time that week. She had turned off his playstation in the middle of a match, making him gasp out loud.

He groans, throwing himself backwards dramatically, careful not to put his feet on the couch.

She ignores his protests, and instead continues cleaning the tv, lost in her own mind, like she sometimes got.

“Mamma,” he whines for the third time in under a minute when his dad suddenly bursts into the room.

“Isak!” Isak shrinks away from his loud voice, wide eyes looking up at his pappa, “Can you please just… find something else to do?” Terje asks, visibly trying to soften his voice.

“I’m bored,” Isak protests, lower lip sticking out in a pout.

Terje sighs, “You need to find a hobby that is not looking at a screen the whole time. Go outside, play real football.”

Isak looked outside at the snow falling hard and back to his father.

“Just, find something else to do, Isak.”

The boy sighs, looking around the room for a moment, when an idea struck.

“Can I use the computer to make something?” he asks.

His pappa looked at his mamma, who was rubbing the same spot over and over, wiping away dust that was invisible to anyone but her, “Yes, Isak, sure,” he answered, waving Isak out of the room.

Isak runs up the stairs, into his dad’s study and booted up the computer. 

He opened up a word file and started:

_ ”HELLO!  _

_ I am a boy who loves to look in phone books. I am 9 years old. So if you are looking for the address or phone number to anyone in Oslo call me.  _

_ Monday to friday you can call me between 14-17:30.  _

_ On weekends I am busy.  _

_ MY NAME IS ISAK VALTERSEN.  _

_ My phone number:  _ _ +47 2205 8000 _

_ BYE!” _

He read it over, happy he included that he was unavailable on weekends, as he didn’t want anyone to call when he Jonas was over, or when he was at Jonas’ place. 

It was good to help people, but he didn’t need to give up his best friend to do it.

Excited, he prints out the document twenty times, figuring he could print more later, if necessary. 

He ran down the stairs, yelling “I’m going out,” while pulling on his shoes, his warm jacket and a scarf.

His pappa yelled something back that sounded enough like approval for Isak to pull open the door and walk outside.

Enjoying the sound of the fresh snow, crunching under his shoes, he walks from letterbox to letterbox, walking the length of his street.

When he passes the second to last house in his street, someone called his name.

Looking up, he saw Even, building a snowman in his front yard.

“Isak, what are you doing here?” the older boy asks.

Suddenly Isak feels nervous. He always got a bit nervous when he saw Even.

For some reason, Isak wants to impress Even, he wants to seem interesting and fun to hang out with. He and Even have hung out before, Even even invited Isak to his eleventh birthday party. But Isak is no match to Even’s friends, the loud and boisterous group coming to get Even almost every weekend to hang out.

“I, uhm… I’m handing out these,” Isak says, passing the paper, slightly damp for the snow still falling down, over to Even. 

Even reads the paper, smile blossoming on his face. Isak felt his heart thump almost painfully in his chest, and Isak is reminded of his mamma’s angels, for some reason. 

“Oh good, I’m always looking for phone numbers, so it’s good to have you now,” Even says.

For a second Isak thinks the other boy is making fun of him, but his eyes are so honest he pushes that thought away fast.

“Can I keep this?” Even asks him and Isak nods, a soft blush high on his cheekbones. 

Isak skips home, high on the idea of Even calling him. Maybe this will finally make them friends. Now that Isak can offer him help Even’s other, cooler, friends can’t offer him.

He’s going to be so fast, looking up the phone numbers Even needs.

Two days later, his pappa calls him down from his room, “It’s Even, he says he needs you to look up something for him?” 

Isak skids down the hall, grabbing the thick phonebook on his way over to his pappa. He takes the phone and settles down on the ground next to the couch, the phone book open on his lap.

“Even?”

“Isak! Hello!” Even’s cheery voice sounds and Isak’s heart does that weird jump again.

“How can I help you?” Isak asks him, trying to sound professional. After all, Even is calling for actual information, so he shouldn’t waste time messing around.

“I’m looking for someone, and I wonder if they live in Oslo,” Even says.

Isak hums for him to go on, “He’s called Jack Kanoff.”

It’s quiet for a beat, “Can you repeat that?” Isak asks.

“Jack Kanoff,” Even repeats and Isak can picture the huge grin Even is sporting right now.

“Even, this is serious!” he complains, and the older boy laughs.

“I  _ am _ serious! I want to know if he lives in Oslo!”

“That name doesn’t even sound Norwegian.”

“What does it sound like, Isak?” Even asks teasingly.

Isak is glad Even can’t see him as he blushes furiously red, even the tips of his ears feel warm, “You know what it sounds like,” he mumbles.

Even giggles, “Come on, Is, look it up!”

At the nickname, Isak loses his breath for a second, before getting his bearings again and he starts leafing through the phonebook.

“Can you spell that for me?” Isak asks, trying to sound professional again.

Even giggles again but does so, spelling out the name slowly.

Isak sticks his tongue out, his finger going over the names in the phonebook, “No Jack Kanoff,” he says, ignoring Even’s continued giggles, “there is a Janne Knoff, though. Do you want his phone number?”

“Sure,” Even says, “let me grab a pen and paper.” 

There is some noise on the other side of the line before Even’s voice comes again, “Go ahead.”

Isak dictates the number, and Even dictates it back.

“Thanks for your help, Isak.”

“You’re welcome,” Isak answers and they hang up.

He stares at the phone in his hand for a moment, wondering why Even really called. Did he really think someone with that name could live here? Was he trying to make fun of Isak? Or maybe… maybe Even wants to be his friend as well.

Two days later, Even calls again.

“I need a company now, are they in your phonebook too?”

Isak nods before realising Even can’t see him, “I have another phonebook here for companies, go ahead.”

“I need a company that makes cards.”

“What kind of cards?” Isak asks, already opening the phonebook.

“The kind that invite people to come play on their trampoline,” Even says.

Isak stills his movements, “Why would you send a card like that?”

Even laughs, “I like handwritten invitations.”

“You’re weird,” Isak says and Even hums in agreement.

Isak finds a company he thinks might help Even, dictates the phone number and they say their goodbyes.

He wonders which of his friends Even is going to invite, and can’t help the bitter jealousy creeping in on him.

Jonas is amazing, and the best friend Isak could wish for but he wishes Even wanted to hang out with him, wishes he could give Even more than just phone number dictated from a phone book.

He falls asleep with his thoughts running around in his brain, and his mother’s monotonous voice repeating a prayer on the other side of his bedroom wall.

When he wakes up the next day, it’s a Saturday and there is an envelope lying on the table with his name written on it in scribbled, almost unreadable pen strokes. 

“What’s this?” he asks his pappa.

Terje looks up, dark circles under his eyes, “I don’t know, it’s for you.”

Isak opens the note, pulling out a card.

It’s a picture, handdrawn, of two boys on a trampoline, snow all around them. It’s beautiful, though childishly drawn. On the back, in the same handwriting as on the envelope, something is written.

_ “ISAK! _

_ I called the card company, but they said it would take at least a week, so I drew this myself. Hope you don’t mind. _

_ I’m officially inviting you to come over to my place today (21/11/2008), to come play on my trampoline and drink hot chocolate milk! _

_ See you at 1! _

_ Even” _

Isak reads the card a couple of times before checking the time, it’s already 11 and he hasn’t eaten or showered yet.

“Pappa?” he asks, and his father hums to let him know he’s listening, “can I go over to Even today at 1?”

His father agrees immediately, and Isak tries not to think about the relief that crosses over his face.

At a quarter to one, Isak bounds up the stairs, kissing his sleeping mamma on the forehead before running back down and bundling himself up in a sweater, a jacket, a scarf and a hat.

He rings Even’s doorbell at one exactly, nervous jitters making him tap his fingers against his thigh.

Even opens the door, wide smile on his face, “Isak! I’m happy you got my invitation!” He steps aside to let Isak in.

Isak toes of his shoes and hands Even his jacket, scarf and hat.

“Mamma won’t let us play outside on the trampoline. She says it’s too cold,” Even says, and Isak fears he’s going to tell Isak to go back home. Instead, he hangs up Isak’s clothes and motions for him to follow Even, “But we can watch movies? My mom will make hot chocolate and popcorn!”

Isak nods excitedly, and somehow the thought of sitting next to Even, watching movies, drinking hot chocolate and eating popcorn gives him shivers of anticipation. 

Even smiles widely, and Isak thinks he’s beautiful.

There are butterflies in his stomach as he follows Even to the living room, taking in the cosyness of the place. There are plants on almost every surface. The room is cluttered, the couch overflowing with pillows and blankets, yesterdays paper on the coffee table, a jacket strewn over a chair. It breathes life.

It’s very much unlike his own house, almost sterile clean, everything in its place.

“Sit down, I’ll go ask my mom for the snacks!” Even says.

Isak gingerly makes room on the couch, leaning against the soft pillows and breathing in what seems like the smell of freshly baked cookies.

Even walks back into the room, a tray precariously balanced in his hands.

He motions for Isak to clear out the coffee table, which he does, and Even sets down the tray, filled with the promised hot chocolate, popcorn, and the cookies Isak smelled.

Even grabs the remote, and presses play on the movie he had already queued up. 

Isak snorts into his hot chocolate when the title of the movie appears on screen, “Pitbullterje”.

“Have you seen it?” Even asks, smiling widely.

Isak nods. He had seen it last year with Jonas, both of them giggling about the numerous fart jokes, “I have, but it’s fun, I can watch it again!”

They settle in, slurping their drinks and sharing the food.

Isak giggles again at all the fart jokes, but when Jim’s mom is shown, he can't help but feel uneasy. 

Jim, the main character, is having a rough time at home, his mom is ill, and sometimes Jim’s mom reminds Isak of his own mom. The irrational fear, not being able to go outside.

At least Isak still has his pappa at home, though, he can’t imagine how hard life must be without his pappa present to take care of his mamma.

After the movie, both Isak and Even are quiet for a moment, lost in their thoughts. 

“Would you want to be friends with someone that is different, like Terje?” Even asks him.

“Yes, of course, he saved him!” Isak says, surprised Even would even ask this, “Would you not?”

Even smiles, distracted, “No, I would.” He watches Isak, before he nods to himself and takes another sip of his drink.

Isak feels like something has shifted. He can’t explain why, but he feels like Even is his friend now, like this won’t be the last time he’s sitting on the couch, sharing drinks and laughter with him.

After the credits have rolled, Even turns of the tv.

“You want to hold a snowball fight?” he asks, almost bouncing up and down from excitement.

“I thought your mom said it was too cold?”

Even shrugs, “She’s working in her study, she won’t find out!”

They giggle as they slip into their layers and sneak outside. Giggles erupting into full-blown laughs as the snowball fight breaks out outside.

Soon, they are wet throughout and shivering, blue lips curved in wide smiles, hair hanging wet against their foreheads.

“Even!” a female voice sounds and Even whirls around, shock written on his face, “Get inside, you’ll both get sick.”

Isak is afraid Even’s mom will yell at them as they walk back in, but instead she laughs as she orders them to stay put while she goes to get towels.

Ten minutes later, Isak is sat back on the couch in borrowed sweatpants and a shirt, huddled under a blanket and a fresh cup of hot chocolate warming his hands.

Even’s mom ruffles his curls as she walks by, “Your clothes will be dry in a minute, dear!”

She turns to Even, narrows her eyes, “You disobedient child of mine, what should I do with you?”

Even grins, shrugs, mischievous look in his eyes.

He squeals as she jumps forward, tickling his sides, making his squirm away from her and slide of the couch onto the ground.

“That’ll teach you,” she says, poking his side once more with her toe, before marching out of the room.

Even stays on the ground, panting slightly.

“Your mom seems fun,” Isak says and Even smiles up at him, his face turned upside down from where he is laying.

“She is.”

After his clothes have dried, Isak announces he should go back home, his mamma would want him home for dinner.

Even’s mom kisses the top of his head, making him warmer than the clothes fresh out of the dryer, “Come back any time, dear,” she says.

“I’ll call you, when I need another phone number,” Even says, walking him to the front door.

Isak grins and nods, “Okay.”

 


	2. Twelve & Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even have their annual snowball fight and the baby balloon squad makes an entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy <3
> 
> One day late, I'm very sorry, but depression kicked my butt this week.  
> This is unbeta'ed because I just wanted to get it out!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos feed the cats!

“What about Al Dente?” Even asks and Isak groans but leafs through the phonebook anyway. 

The phonebook is almost falling apart, ripped pages, some numbers unreadable because the horrible spilled water accident of 2010. Isak thinks there are even some pages missing, making this whole thing an exercise in futility, but after three years of friendship, both Isak and Even know it’s not so much about looking up phone numbers and more about them giggling on the phone.

“No Al Dente,” Isak says and Even laughs at his own joke.

Just as Even starts to talk again, undoubtedly asking Isak to look up another ridiculous name, Isak hears a scream. 

Even must’ve heard it as well as he stops talking, “Isak? What just happened?” he asks.

“I have to go,” Isak mumbles, heart in his throat, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Even says something else but Isak has already hung up. He puts the phone book back in its place and stands stock still in the middle of the room, listening carefully.

A minute later, his father walks into the room, sighing tiredly.

“Is she okay?” Isak asks, voice wobbling. 

His father just nods, before slumping down on the couch and turning on the tv.

Isak knows he won’t say anything else. Today is one of those days, one of the bad ones. 

His mamma is getting them more frequently lately, but Isak knows she’ll be okay again. His father will take care of her and maybe tomorrow she’ll get up and make him pancakes, let him tell her about his day, laugh at the trouble him and Even get into.

Isak slowly walks up the stairs, pushing open the door to his mamma’s room as silently as possible. 

She’s lying with her back to him, blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. He can’t see her face, but he sees how her shoulders are silently shaking and knows she’s crying, so he pads further into the room, lifts the blanket and crawls close to her.

“It’s okay, mamma,” he whispers in the half dark of her room and she turns to take him in her arms, “It’s okay,” he whispers again as he feels her tears fall on his curls.

*

The next morning, Isak wakes, hearing voices downstairs. When he recognises Even’s voice, he quickly pulls a hoodie on and runs downstairs.

“He’s still asleep,” he hears his father say, just as Isak skids into view.

“There he is,” Even says, big grin on his face.

“Even,” Isak says, feeling a matching grin appear, “what are you doing here?”

“It’s the first snow of the year! Time for our annual snowball fight!”

Isak nods excitedly, before turning to his father, “Can I go?”

“Go get dressed, Even can wait downstairs,” his father says, pointing Even to the couch. 

For some reason, his father never allows Even to go up to Isak’s room. Jonas is allowed there, but not Even. Isak assumes it has to do with Even being two years older, or something.

Isak runs upstairs, trying to get dressed in record time, when his door opens. He freezes, one leg down his pant leg, the other dangling in the air. 

His mamma laughs softly when she looks at him, crosses his room to hand him his sweater, “I washed this, wear this when you’re going to be playing outside.”

He nods and continues putting on his clothes, pulling the sweater on last. He smiles at his mamma and preens when she presses a soft kiss on his cheek, “Have fun with Even, honey,” she says, her voice still weak and wavering but getting stronger already.

Isak hugs her quickly before making his way downstairs, pulling Even up and off the couch, only letting go of his hand so they can put on their shoes and jackets.

His father shouts at him to be home before dark and Isak only hums an answer back before pulling the door shut behind him, hurrying after Even.

Even leads him to a small park at the end of their street. The fresh snow crunches under their feet as Even excitedly tells Isak about the project him and Mikael are working on.

Isak can’t help the stab of jealousy when Even tells Isak how smart Mikael is, how he knows all the best ways to film something and how they are going to be vloggers when they grow up. 

“They are people on youtube, they make videos for other people to see,” Even explains.

Isak huffs, “I know that, I’m not a stupid baby.”

Even smiles broadly, “I know you’re not, you’re super smart, even smarter than Mikael!” 

Isak is happy Even isn’t looking at him, as he feels himself blushing furiously. Even regularly calls him smart, but he will never get used to the butterflies erupting in his stomach when the older boy compliments him on anything.

So, when Even continues talking about Mikeal and their movie projects, Isak holds on to the compliment, lets it soothe his jealousy.

An hour later, they are almost frozen to the bone, chest heaving from the exertion, cheeks hurting from laughing so much.

When Even suggests to go back to his house to drink hot chocolate and watch a movie, Isak happily agrees.

He loves hanging out at Even’s house. The happy energy of Even’s mammas, the cosy clutter of their place. 

But he knows that he would’ve happily agreed to Even suggesting to go sit in a damp, dark basement as well, as long as he gets to stay with him. 

Even after three years, Isak still can’t get enough of the older boy’s attention. Being with him still makes his heart thump a little harder, a little louder.

So, he follows Even home, only stopping to throw more snowballs, screaming when Even stuffs a handful of snow in the back of his coat.

Even’s mom, Lisa, laughs when she opens the door to the two shivering, grinning boys, “The hot chocolate is ready and waiting for you on the stove, be careful when you pour it,” she says, ushering them in.

Isak thanks her and smiles when she ruffles his curls. 

He and Even take their cups to the couch, sitting side by side, sharing a blanket. 

Even sighs happily when the warmth of the hot chocolate starts to seep into his bones and Isak mimics him a moment later, sinking into the couch.

They drink in silence, feeling peaceful and relaxed.

Isak feels Even slowly slipping into sleep, when all of a sudden Isak’s stomach rumbles, loudly. 

Even is immediately wide awake, giggling loudly.

“I didn’t have breakfast,” Isak blushes, making Even gasp.

“You’re right! I forgot! Let’s get you something to eat!” he pulls Isak up and doesn’t let go of his hand as he walks to the kitchen.

Isak’s eyes are glued to their entangled hands, his stomach doing weird flips that have nothing to do with how hungry he is.

“Mamma,” Even half shouts, startling his mother, “Isak is hungry, can you please make him a sandwich?” 

Lisa laughs, “Did your mamma not feed you, Isak?” she asks, wide smile on her face, good naturedly teasing Isak.

Isak’s heart stutters, but this time it has nothing to do with Even, or the way Even softly squeezes the hand he’s still holding. She can’t have known, Isak never tells anyone about what has started to happen more and more frequently at home and Lisa has no reason to suspect anything is up at all. 

She doesn’t know about his mamma, and the dark bags under her eyes when she came into his room this morning. Or about his father, and his gruff voice as he told him to get into his own bed last night. About the voices he heard through the wall, his father’s restrained yells and his mamma’s soft sobs.

She doesn’t know that on bad days, Isak eats whatever is left in the fridge, his mamma holed up in her bed, and his father out.

She doesn’t know that the last thing Isak ate was a soggy bowl of cornflakes for dinner.

He hasn’t even told Jonas or Even, though he suspects Even knows more than he lets on. Isak is thankful, however, that Even never brings it up, only offers silent support, seemingly knowing that Isak is not ready to talk about it. Might never be ready to talk about.

Even’s mamma soon realises something is wrong, and so she steps forward, enveloping Isak in her warmth.

He stands like that for a moment, Lisa’s hands pressing his face against her chest, one hand still grasping Even’s, before she steps back, “Let’s make you that sandwich.”

Moments later, Isak is munching on his sandwich, listening to Even listing the possible movies they could watch, when the doorbell rings. 

Even’s eyes widen as he curses under his breath, “I forgot I invited the boys!”

He turns to Isak, “You can stay, though, they will love you!”

Isak is not so sure of that, but still he nods, following Even out to the hall. 

When Even opens the door, five boys come bouncing in, enveloping Even in an enthusiastic hug and everyone talking at the same time.

They only fall silent when Yousef, a boy almost too serious for his age, notices Isak, “Hello, Isak, I didn’t know you were coming,” he says, gentle smile on his face.

Isak shuffles on his feet, “It’s snowing,” he says and cringes when the boys look at him in confusion. 

Luckily, Even comes to his rescue, putting his arm over Isak’s shoulders, “We had our annual snowball fight!” he says, grinning widely.

Even’s friends nod, and then Mutta yells Even’s name like he’s just remembering something and starts telling Even about something he missed at school while he was at the doctor’s office on Friday. 

Isak watches them talk, watches how Even’s face lights up, how he talks about people and things Isak has never heard of, and suddenly Isak feels way younger than twelve.

“Hey, Even,” he mumbles, and Even immediately turns to him, “I’m gonna go.”

“Are you sure?” Even asks him.

“I… yeah, my mamma might need some help,” Isak says, eyes glued to the tips of his shoes.

“If you’re sure,” Even says, and the tone of his voice makes Isak look back up. 

For a moment he debates telling Even he’ll stay, but then he sees Adam’s face, and the boredom on it, and he figures none of the boys really want him there. Even doesn’t want him there, not when he can hang out with his cool friends, instead of baby Isak.

So, he nods.

“See you soon,” Elias says, and the smile on his face surprises Isak.

Isak can only nod and wave at the boys before making his way outside.

*

On Monday, Isak comes home from school and hears his mamma walking around somewhere upstairs.

He smiles, happy that his mamma is out of bed again. Maybe tonight she’ll cook and he won’t have to eat whatever he can find in the fridge. Maybe tonight his father won’t go out before Isak is in bed.

He dumps his backpack next to the couch and is about to turn on the tv when he notices a sticky note taped to the phone.

_ Even called, he asked if you could call him back. Said it was urgent _

Isak frowns but dials Even’s number, knowing it by heart after three years of calling him.

“Isak!” Even picks up the phone immediately. He starts to say something else, but is interrupted by vicious coughs, leaving him groaning.

“Are you okay?” Isak asks him, and giggles when Even just groans again.

“I’ve been in bed since yesterday,” Even says pathetically and Isak’s hearts pinches in compassion.

“So, what did you need me for? Do you need anything from the store?” Isak asks, fully ready to pull on his shoes and jacket again if Even needed anything.

“No, don’t -” Even coughs again, “don’t worry, my mom has got it covered. I need you to look up a number.”

“Oh,” Isak says, confused. 

“Yeah, it’s really urgent,” Even says again, sounding nasal.

“Okay, go ahead,” Isak says, opening the phone book, out of sheer habit. 

“So, I need a card company,” Even says, an echo of something he said years ago, at the start of their friendship.

Isak hums, “What kind of card company?”

“I need a card that says, ‘I’m sorry for cutting our tradition short, I promise I didn’t mean to kick you out’,” Even says.

Isak is quiet for a moment, “I’m not sure they make cards like that,” he says, biting his lip.

“I guess not, but could you look?” Even asks, and Isak can picture the smile on his face.

The younger boy sighs dramatically as he thumbs through the phone book. His eyes fall on a phone number, highlighted in blue. He’s almost certain it’s the phone number he gave Even the first time.

“Ready?” Isak asks him and when Even hums, he dictates the phone number.

“Thanks,” Even says, “I’m gonna take a nap now.”

Isak laughs, warmth spreading through him.

They say their goodbyes and Isak is left standing next to the phone, smiling down on the phone book. 

*

The next day after school, Isak picks up an envelope from the kitchen table. His name and address are scribbled on the front in Even’s almost illegible handwriting and there is a hand drawn stamp in the corner.

Isak excitedly tears open the envelope and pulls out the card.

Even has drawn two boys, one taller than the other. The taller boy is holding out a snowball like a piece offering and there is a speech bubble above his head “I’m sorry for cutting our tradition short, I promise I didn’t mean to kick you out” it says. 

Isak smiles, turning the card around.

_ ISAK! _

_ I’m so sorry! When I get better, and my mamma lets me out of the house again, we’re going to do it all over! There will be hot chocolate, and snowball fights, and popcorn, and movies you find dumb but watch with me anyway. _

_You’re my_ _best friend, Isak!_

_ Even _

Isak’s breath catches when he reads Even’s last sentence. He stands in the hallway, smiling at the card, until he feels silly and hurries back upstairs and into his room, sticking the card next to the other cards Even has send him over the years.

He could wait until Even is better to go see him, probably should wait. His mamma would get a heart attack if she knew Isak went to visit Even while he was sick. But Isak doesn’t share his mamma’s fear of germs, and he just wants to see Even.

So, he pulls on his clothes and calls out to his mamma that he’s going to Even.

When he rings the bell to Even’s house, Lisa opens the door and smiles like she expected him. Maybe she did, maybe she knows Isak well enough to know he would come.

“He’s upstairs in his room,” she says and caresses a hand through his curls, making him smile before he runs up the stairs to Even’s room.

He’s only been up there a handful of times, there’s not much to do here. The tv is downstairs and Even’s room is always too much of a clutter to play in.

“Even?” Isak softly calls out, knocking on his door and pushing it open.

Even’s wide smile as he looks up to Isak is worth all the germs in the world.

“I’m watching a movie, want to join?” Even asks, voice raw from coughing, nose red, eyes watery. He’s still beautiful, Isak thinks, surprising himself with that thought.

Isak joins him on the bed and Even unpauses the movie.

A short while later, he feels the heavy weight of Even leaning into him. The older boy has fallen asleep, head on Isak’s shoulder.

Isak looks down at Even, his friend, his  _ best _ friend, and lets him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	3. Fourteen & Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough patch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy! <3
> 
> Ready or not, here's some angst! The only way is up from here on!  
> My eternal gratitude to Ikram for proofreading, you are the bestest bud in the world!! Without you I would still thinks this sucks too much to post.  
> Also a huge thanks to Jessie for the Irish phrase. I love you! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos feed the cats

Isak’s phone rings in the middle of the night and he curses in his haste to pick it up, prays that it didn’t wake his mamma.

“I need you to look up a phone number for me,” Even’s voice sounds, in lieu of a greeting.

“Jesus, Even, it’s the middle of the night. Also, aren’t we too old to play this game?” Isak groans.

“Isak,” Even whines, in that exact tone he knows will make Isak give in.

“Fine, jackass, what number?”

There’s noise on the other side of the line, a door opening and closing, “Even?” Isak asks.

“Yeah?” Even says, and Isak hears him lighting a cigarette, inhaling deeply.

Isak rolls his eyes in the dark of his room. Even gets these moments, more and more lately, where he gets too many thoughts for his brain to contain and he will forget what he’s doing. 

“You were going to ask me for a number?”

Even laughs softly, “Oh right, I was,” he says but doesn’t actually ask Isak.

“Even! Ask me or I’m hanging up, I have to go to school tomorrow!”

“Go hiontach,” Even suddenly says.

Isak frowns, confused, “What? That doesn’t sound like a name.”

“It’s not. It’s Irish. I’ll text you,” Even says and hangs up without saying goodbye.

Isak stares at his phone. Even never leaves the conversation without saying goodbye. He also never tells Isak what the name is, letting him figure it out by himself.

His phone lights up with a message, the promised text message from Even.

_ tá tú go hiontach _

Google translate tells him it means ‘you are wonderful’ and Isak’s heart thumps painfully in that familiar way by now. 

He’s not sure what just happened or why Even called him in the middle of the night to tell him he’s wonderful, but he cherishes the warm feeling in his chest anyway.

He texts back, smiling at his phone

_ You’re a weirdo… See you tomorrow _ .

*

The next morning Isak waits at the beginning of the street for Even. They’re not going to the same school, but they always walk together as far as they can, before they have to separate. 

Isak checks his phone for the fourth time, Even is late. Just as he’s about to check for a fifth time, his phone rings.

He frowns when he sees Lisa’s name appear on his screen, Even’s mom never really calls him.

“Hello?”

“Isak, good morning,” Lisa sounds tired, and hoarse like she’s been crying, “Even is not going to school today.”

“Oh… Is he okay?” Isak asks and when she doesn’t immediately answers, “Are you okay?”

“We will be,” she says and that does nothing to soothe Isak’s worries.

“Can I come over after school?” he asks.

“I’m sorry, honey, but not right now. I’ll call you when you can come, okay?”

They say their goodbyes and for a moment Isak debates going over there anyway, demanding answers, but he knows that won’t help anyone. He doesn’t know what’s going on, and he doesn’t want to anger Lisa.

So, he walks to school, worry gnawing on his heart.

*

After school, Sonja texts him to ask him if he saw Even this morning. When Isak answers back a negative, she calls him.

Isak groans, looking at the display of his phone. It’s not that Sonja is a bad person it’s just that since she and Even starting dating, Even has less time for him. She has crashed many of their movie nights and Isak can’t help the irrational anger building when they start making out next to him on the couch. 

To be fair, Isak also doesn’t really like Ingrid, Jonas’ girlfriend but they at least don’t make out all the time and Jonas never lets her crash their fifa and pizza nights. 

All in all, that should make Jonas a better friend than Even, but no matter how many sloppy make outs Isak has to witness, Even will always be his best friend.

He considers letting the phone go to voicemail, but he knows how much it means to Even if they get along, so he picks up, and grunts out a greeting.

“When’s the last time you heard him?” Sonja asks instead of saying hello and Isak swallows against the annoyance.

“He called me yesterday,” he says, trying to keep his voice level.

Sonja makes an irritated noise, “He didn’t show up for our date, and now he’s not at school. Do you know what’s going on?”

Isak shrugs, before realising she can’t see him, “His mom said he wouldn’t be coming to school today, I think he’s sick.”

“She called you?” Sonja asks and when Isak hums, she makes the irritated sound again, “She didn’t call me.”

Isak rolls his eyes, “Listen, I have to go.”

“Fine, whatever, call me when he calls you.”

“Sure,” Isak says, with no intention whatsoever to do so.

Isak smiles when Jonas walks up to him, “Wanna go to the skatepark?” he asks him and Isak shrugs, figures he might as well, considering he won’t be seeing Even today.

They laugh and talk about their day while walking to the skatepark. Their friendship is easy, familiar. Isak’s stomach doesn’t do wild flips when he looks at Jonas, not like it does when he’s with Even.

Somewhere, Isak is old enough to understand why he blushes when Even compliments him, why he sometimes aches to hold Even’s hand, but he pushes that knowledge down. Equal amounts of fear about what Even or his mamma would say.

After some time in the skatepark, Jonas gets a text from Ingrid to meet them at the coffeeshop.

When they get there, Jonas slides into the chair next to Ingrid, immediately attaching his face to hers.

Isak rolls his eyes and sits down next to Ingrid’s friend, Eva, who is looking as annoyed as Isak feels.

They turn to each other, trying to tune out their friends sucking face. Isak actually likes Eva. She is funny and kind, and likes a lot of the things Isak likes.

Jonas once said he should date her, and how much fun it would be if they could go on double dates. But when Isak thought about dating, he thought about Even and while he wasn’t ready to really acknowledge that, he also couldn’t force himself to ask out Eva.

Besides, he sees the way Eva looks at Jonas when she thinks no one is looking. Secretly, Isak hopes Jonas would dump Ingrid for Eva, as they are much better suited for each other.

Isak is pulled away from his conversation with Eva, when someone places a hand on his shoulder.

“Isak!” Mikael says, and Isak smiles back at him.

Isak still feels awkward around Even’s friends, but he tentatively calls them his friends now too, or at least close acquaintances. 

“Hey, have you heard from Even?” Mikael asks him and frowns when Isak shakes his head, “He missed the presentation of our short film today.”

Isak shrugs, “His mamma said he won’t be coming to school today, I’m not sure when he’s coming back.”

Mikael nods, “Call me when you hear from him?” he asks, and when Isak tells him he will, he means it. 

*

A week passes. 

Isak texts Even every day but receives no answer. He even calls Lisa, but she doesn’t pick up the phone either.

He thinks about going over to Even’s house, but decides against it, too scared for what he might find.

By the end of the week, he’s anxious and sad, so worried about Even that he feels it in his bones.

On Friday the first snow falls and Isak cries as his phone stays silent. 

He pads downstairs, hoping to ask his mamma to make him some hot chocolate to cheer him up, but when he walks into the kitchen, his heart sinks.

His mamma is standing in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by every piece of kitchenware they own. She stands stock still, eyes closed, humming something.

“Mamma?” Isak whispers and startles when she opens her eyes immediately, “What are you doing?”

“Cleaning,” she says, still standing still, “There are demons in the cupboards and I need to clean them out. Clean the sin. Clean the sin.” She repeats her last sentence over and over before snapping out of it, turning to Isak again, “There is sin everywhere, Isak,” she says.

Isak nods, tears in his eyes, “I’m going to get pappa, okay?” 

She doesn’t pay him any mind as she closes her eyes again, starting to hum once more.

When Isak walks into his father’s study, it’s empty and he realises he left again. Left Isak to take care of his mamma on his own. 

Without thinking, Isak grabs his phone and calls Even, the tears starting to fall as his voicemail plays.

“Even, please. I can’t do this alone,” he sobs.

*

“I want you to look up a phone number for me.”

The voice on the line was weak, raspy as if had suffered disuse, but Isak would recognize it anywhere. 

It’s Saturday, almost 24 hours since he’s called Even.

“Okay?” Isak says, unable to stop the tremor in his voice.

“I’m looking for a company that makes cards.”

The words are so familiar by now, that they feel like coming home.

“What kind of cards?”

“Something to express how sorry I am for hurting my best friend. For just disappearing like that.”

Isak was silent for a while, trying not to cry.

“Isak, are you there?” Even asked him.

“I’m not sure a company like that exists, but I’m sure your friend will forgive you without a card.”

“I’m so sorry, Isak. I want to explain but -,” Even said, and Isak could plainly hear the tears in his voice.

“You don’t have to explain if it’s too hard,” Isak said, unable to stop the tears himself.

“One day, Isak, I promise.”

“That’s okay,” Isak whispers.

“Can you…,” Even trails off.

“What, Even?”

“Can you come over?” Even asks, uncertainty in his voice.

“I’ll be there in five,” Isak answers, hanging up and slipping out of his bedroom door, tiptoeing past his mother’s door and down the stairs.

He hurries to Even through the biting cold winter air outside.

When Lisa opens the door to him, she pulls him into her arms for a moment, and Isak clings to her.

“He’s in bed,” she says in a whisper and Isak nods.

He waves at Abby, Even’s other mamma and she smiles warmly at him before he makes his way upstairs.

Even’s room is dark, the curtains drawn tightly shut. The only part of Even visible is the mop of hair peeking above the blanket.

Isak doesn’t hesitate in pulling of his sweater and crawling under the covers with Even. 

Even smells like sweat, like he hasn’t left this bed in days and the smell is so similar to the way his mother smells sometimes, that Isak’s heart constricts painfully.

So, he does what he does when his mamma gets like this. He cards his hand through Even’s greasy hair, and tells him about his week, about Jonas and the skatepark, about Eva and how she looks cool, and after some doubt, about his mamma.

After a while, Even turns to him, “I’m so sorry,” he whispers and Isak feels his hot breath on his skin.

Isak doesn’t answer, instead he holds out his hand and waits for Even to take it, “Let’s sleep.”

Even nods and Isak lets his eyes fall shut.

He feels Even shifting a bit closer. 

“I love you,” Even whispers and his words carry Isak into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some side notes on Sonja: I'm not painting her as the bad one here, she's 16 and also not blind to the love Even has for Isak and vice versa.  
> Also, limited perspective man... It's a bitch!
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Sixteen & Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party, a misunderstanding, and a heart out of control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! <3
> 
> I'm so sorry this is so late, I'm a mess and this week was weird!  
> I hope you like this chapter!  
> It's unbeta'd because I kinda just wanted it out there, woops! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos feed the cats!

The bass is pumping around Isak, the beer in his hand getting warm, and Isak is alone after Jonas has disappeared with Eva and Elias luckily walked off to hook up with a girl shortly after.

Isak knows he’s expected to do the same. Jonas has been hinting at Sara wanting to date Isak, and it would be so easy.

He’d just have to look at her once, smile, kiss her and Elias’ taunts would maybe stop. 

Isak spots Sara from across the room, her eyes already on him. Her lips are painted a dark red, her hair loose, framing her face and Isak knows he should find her beautiful. 

Instead his stomach turns as she catches his eyes and makes her way over to him.

“Hello Isak,” she says, sitting down next to him. Her breath smells of alcohol and up close he can see how her lipstick has faded in the middle, making it almost seem like her lips are bleeding.

Sara smiles as she catches him looking at her lips and scoots closer to him, “How are you liking the party?” she asks, voice lowered into a purr.

Isak shrugs, leans back and away from her, “It’s okay, I guess,” he mumbles.

Sara nods, face serious, “Maybe we should get out of here, make our own party,” she scoots closer to him again, leaning her breasts against his chest and Isak swallows, praying the couch will just swallow him whole.

“I don’t know, Sara, I can’t just leave Jonas here.”

Sara scowls, and mercifully leans backwards again, “He left, with Eva,” she spits around Eva’s name and Isak decides he  _ really  _ doesn’t like Sara.

“Ah, yes, that’s true,” Isak says, desperately looking around for another excuse when his knight in shining armour drops down next to him on the couch.

“Even!” Isak says, turning to his best friend, unable to control the wide smile blossoming on his face.

Even drops his arm around Isak’s shoulder, pulling him into him, “Hello, Isak, I’ve been looking for you,” Even says, and Isak can’t help but notice how he ignores Sara completely.

“You have? I was just here,” Isak smiles at him and Even smiles back, softly.

Their moment is broken, however, when Sara speaks, “Yeah, he was here… talking to me.”

Even turns his head to her but doesn’t remove his arm from around Isak, “Ah, yes, but see, he’s my best friend.”

He’s smiling, teasing, but Isak can see how the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. It’s his fake smile, the one he shows to people he doesn’t like, when he’s too polite not to smile.

Sara huffs, crosses her arms, “Isak, I’m getting another drink, do you want anything?” she asks, clearly wanting him to join her in the kitchen.

Even’s arms around Isak tightens, as if he’s afraid Isak will actually say yes and leave Even for Sara.

“He can share my drink,” Even says, shaking his still full bottle of beer, “and besides, I need him to look up a number for me.”

Isak barks a laugh, shaking his head at Even, “What number?” he asks, out of habit.

“I need the number of whoever made this playlist, ask them to play some actual good music.”

Isak laughs again, rolls his eyes at Even, “Oh, so you can ask for Gabrielle?”

“Isak, Isak, Isak, when will you stop disrespecting the queen like that?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Isak says and Even tilts his head, smiles that soft smile he reserves for Isak alone.

“Hello?” Sara interrupts once again, stretching the o, “So do you want anything?”

A sigh escapes Isak as he turns back to Sara, “No, Sara, thank you, I’m good.”

Sara rolls her eyes, “Fine, you know where to find me,” she tells Isak, throwing her hair behind her shoulder in what is probably a really alluring move to anyone who isn’t Isak.

It’s quiet for a beat before Even speaks, “Well, she’s…,” he stops when Isak turns his head to look at him, “I mean.. Do you like her?”

Isak shakes his head, looking Even straight in the eyes, “I don’t.”

Even just nods, “Okay.”

After a minute, Even hands Isak his beer, “Yours is warm, this one is still cold, and besides, I had a couple already, I don’t want to overdo it.”

Isak takes the bottle out of Even’s hands, nods. 

Even told Isak about his diagnosis of bipolar a couple of weeks after his first manic episode. He had been so nervous to tell Isak, voice shaking and hands fluttering around. He told Isak it was fine if he wanted out, if their relationship was too heavy for him now, with his mom and now him being ill as well.

Isak had surged forward to hug Even, pull the boy as close to him as he could. He had sworn he would never leave Even, they were friends for life, no matter what came.

He meant it, Isak couldn’t imagine his life without Even in it. And although those first few months had been hard, as Even went through a couple different meds, searching for the one that worked best. He had ups and downs, no major manic episodes but some hypomania and depressive episodes. 

And Isak held his word, stayed with Even through it all, kept him safe when needed, held him when he wanted to be held.

Isak held Even’s hand as they told Even’s friends, and stood proudly by his side as the boys all told him they loved Even, no matter what.

Even, for his part, held Isak just as strongly. Things at home had slowly been getting worse, and Even had begged Isak to tell his moms so they could try and help.

When Isak called Even in the middle of the night, telling him his father moved out, for good this time and that his mother was spouting bible verses, Even stood by his door after five minutes and held Isak through the night.

After Isak told Lisa about his mom’s condition, things slowly started getting better again.

He would never forgive his father for running, but the love and gratitude he felt for Lisa and Abby more than makes up for that. 

His mamma was in therapy, and on meds, now. She still had bad days, where she screamed about hellfire and sin, germs and illness, she still has days where she can’t get out of bed, and the house is deadly silent, but Isak is no longer alone.

It’s Isak and Even, Even and Isak.

But also… Sonja.

“Your girlfriend just arrived,” Isak says and Even startles, looking away from Isak to the door.

“Shit,” he curses, sinking down on the couch but still not letting go of Isak.

“What are you doing?” Isak asks, eyebrows raised,laughing softly.

“We broke up,” Even says and Isak’s heart stops.

“You what?”

“I was going to tell you, but you were busy with Jonas this week and I didn’t see you alone, so,” Even explains and Isak wonders why Even would want to be alone with him to tell him this.

He could’ve texted him. Maybe that would’ve been better than this. Now, Isak is stuck on this new information, his treacherous heart thumping hard like it’s trying to jump out of his chest and into Even’s hands.

Isak pushes it down, fights against the urge to just do it, just tell Even. Tell him the thing he’s not even ready to confess to himself.

“Why?” Isak asks Even and Even turns his head from Sonja back to Isak.

Even just watches him, one hand coming up to cup Isak’s cheek, “I realised I…,” he trails off.

The touch is not new. Even has always touched Isak in intimate ways, holding his hand or stroking his cheek.

“You realised...?” Isak prompts.

Even opens his mouth to talk when someone else drops down on the couch next to Even, their arms going around Even in a hug.

“Even, my man! I missed you!” Mikael says, and Even lets Isak go.

Isak watches Even turn away from Isak to Mikael, wide smile on his face as he cups Mikael’s face in his hands, “Are you okay?”

“Just need your help for a bit, just a tiny thing,” Mikael says, grinning.

Even rolls his eyes at him and gets up, pulling Mikael up with him.

“Don’t go anywhere, I’m going to help this one do whatever he needs doing and I’ll be right back!” Even says to Isak.

Isak watches them walk away, Mikael’s arm around Even’s shoulders, Even’s arm around his waist, and he understands that’s what Even realised. 

Even is in love with Mikael.

A bitter laugh escapes Isak as he downs Even’s beer in one gulp.

*

Before he knows it, it’s an hour later, he has a girl plastered to his front, and he’s so drunk he can’t see straight anymore.

“Isak,” a deep voice next to his ear sounds and Isak needs every ounce of willpower not to moan at the sound of that.

Isak unceremoniously pushes the girl away from him, his drunken mind not caring about how this might look.

“Even,” he says, turning around and tripping in the older boy’s arms, “where is Mikael?”

Even frowns at Isak in his arms, pulling the boy up higher, and distractedly pointing his chin to the corner of the room.

Isak squints as he sees Mikael hooking up with someone there, though it’s too dark to make out with who.

“What are you doing?” Even asks him, and Isak shrugs, eyes still glued to Mikael.

“I’m…,” he says, before a wave of nausea makes him stumble backwards, the only thing preventing him from dropping on his ass, is Even pulling him back onto him.

“Let’s get you home,” Even says.

“Do you not need to stay with Mikael?” Isak asks, and Even’s frown turns even deeper.

“No…?” he says, although it sounds more like a question.

Isak is confused, looking from Mikael to Even. Why would Even leave if his crush is making out with someone else? How could Mikael even do that when there’s Even?

Even takes Isak outside, and the cold weather sobers up Isak a bit, making his thoughts slow down and focusing them on one point: his hand in Even’s.

When they walk into their street, the first snow of the year starts to fall and Isak’s head falls backwards in awe.

“The first snow,” he breathes, and when he turns to look at Even, he notices the older boy already looking at him.

Even smiles, and cards his fingers through Isak’s curls, spilling out from under his snapback in the back.

“Happy first snow fall, Isak,” Even says, eyes locked on Isak’s.

“Happy first snow fall, Even,” he whispers back.

“There’s not enough snow for a snowball fight,” Even says, making Isak laugh.

“No, I guess we’ll have to do that tomorrow,” Isak says, before remembering Mikael, “Unless you need to do something with Mikael.”

Even tilts his head, “Isak, I have never delayed our first snowball fight of the year, ever.”

“I know, but I thought, maybe it’s different this time,” Isak says.

Suddenly Even’s eyes widen, “You think…,” he asks and Isak shrugs, “Oh, you silly boy,” Even says, before stepping closer to Isak and cupping his face.

“Silly boy,” he whispers again, before tipping his head down slightly, and kissing Isak.

Isak’s eyes immediately fall shut and his arms wind around Even’s neck as he kisses him back with every ounce of passion he can muster.

Until he hears voices in the distance and he realises what is happening. He’s kissing Even.

He’s kissing Even and he doesn’t know what this means, only that he’s afraid.

He’s so afraid.

So he steps away from Even and runs.

*

The next day, Isak wakes up with a massive headache and an aching heart. He wishes he drank enough to have blacked out, but sadly he remembers everything.

Or maybe it’s a good thing, maybe now he can at least keep the memory of the kiss forever.

Isak’s eyes fill with tears as he realises what he did. Not only did he kiss his best friend, he left him in the snow afterwards. He doesn’t know if Even will ever forgive him for this.

He doesn’t know if he deserves forgiveness. 

Isak promised to stay by Even’s side forever, and instead he goes ahead and ruins their friendship by kissing him.

He stares at the ceiling trying to breathe calmly as he admits to himself what he’s been trying to push down. 

He’s gay.

He’s gay and in love with his best friend.

If that doesn’t make him the biggest cliché, he doesn’t know what will.

He groans when his phone rings and blindly gropes for it, assuming it’s Jonas asking him if he got home safely.

“Hello?” he says into the receiver without checking the called ID.

“I didn’t think you’d pick up,” Even says, and he sounds sad.

“I… I’m so sorry,” Isak replies, and the hurt lays on his heart.

It’s quiet for a moment, just them breathing on the phone.

“I need you to look up a card company,” Even says finally and the familiarity hits Isak like a ton of bricks.

“What kind of card company?”

“A kind that makes coming out cards,” Isak’s heart stops, clenches and turns.

“Why would you need that?”

“I’m pan,” Even whispers. 

It’s not a surprise to Isak, Even has been showing interest in all kinds of people, has been questioning his sexual identity for a while. 

However, Isak acknowledges the courage it takes to come out and say it, to label it. 

Isak just breathes, blinks away the tears, “I’m gay,” he whispers just as soft.

“Come have a snowball fight with me,” Even pleads and Isak almost drowns in the tears in Even’s voice.

“What about -”

“We don’t have to talk about it, just… I can’t lose you, Isak,” Even says and Isak agrees.

“I’ll be there in half an hour,” Isak tells him and he hears the shaky breath Even releases.

“Thank you.”

“Hey, Even,” Isak says, stopping Even from hanging up, when Even hums to let him know he’s still there, Isak continues, “I love you.”

He closes his eyes, afraid of the rejection now that it’s out there, now that he threw his feelings at Even’s feet.

“And I love you,” Even replies and Isak knows it will be fine, they’ll get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	5. Seventeen & Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some confusion, some sass, some stupid decisions and a lot of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! <3
> 
> This chapter... is actually... on time??? HELL YES!   
> After this, there's only one chapter left! I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this, who left comments and kudos! I love you, from the bottom of my heart and I'm sorry I'm such an irregular poster but mi's are hard!  
> Anyway, I stayed up until 4 yesterday night to write this, and it's unbeta'd so let's hope it doesn't suck!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos feed the cats!

Isak takes another sip of his coffee, rolling his eyes over the brim at Even.

“He’s the best director out there, Isak, I don’t understand how we’ve been friends for so long and you still haven’t seen the light,” Even says, head bend closely to Isak, hands moving so fast Isak is afraid he’s going to spill his own coffee all over his lap.

“I just think he’s overrated,” Isak says, shrugging.

“Over-…,” Even says, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets, “Overrated?!” he almost shouts and Isak loves when he gets dramatic like this.

It’s purely Even, the flair for dramatics, the passion, his eyebrows raised, his mouth curved into a grin so wide his eyes crinkled. Isak loves every part of him when he gets like this, and so he loves to rile him up as much as he can.

“Overrated, yeah,” Isak says, fumbling with the sugar packets but looking up to deliver the real punch, “You know, I honestly think he could learn a thing or two from Michael Bay.”

Even makes a wounded sound somewhere in the back of his throat, letting his head fall into his hands, “I failed! I tried to educate you but I failed,” he exclaims, shaking his head as if deeply distraught.

Isak laughs, “I don’t get what the problem is, Even, do you not like explosions?”

Even’s head shoots up and he points a threatening finger at Isak, “You need to call Baz right now and apologize.”

“I need to call him?” Isak asks and Even nods, “How do you assume I do that?”

“Aren’t you a walking phone book? Look up his phone number!” Even says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Isak throws a sugar packet at his face, “You’re stupid.”

“You’re stupid,” Even replies, throwing the packet back, making them both giggle.

Isak is about to open his mouth to reply when he’s interrupted by a cheery voice, “Isak! Hello, nice running into you here!” Vilde says, voice as high pitched as ever, bouncing slightly on her heels.

He looks up at her, is about to sarcastically reply when he catches Sana’s eyes, clearly telling him to be nice, “Hello Vilde, nice to see you too,” he says instead and kicks Even under the table when the older boy snorts.

“I was actually looking for you earlier today but couldn’t find you,” Vilde says, but doesn’t leave room for Isak to explain he was at school as always, “I wanted to invite you for kosegruppa!” she says, smiling as if she’s doing him a huge favour.

Isak just stares at her, eyes flicking from her excited face, to Sana’s smirk, to Even’s silent amusement, “I, uh… I don’t know, Vilde,” he says, and her face immediately falls, “I don’t know if I have the time, you know,” he tries to explain, looking at Even for help.

“Oh,” Vilde’s face lights up, “Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas are of course also invited,” she says, and Isak nods, “and you can totally bring your boyfriend!” She smiles at Even as she says the last part.

Sana snorts, Even’s eyes fly open and Isak just gapes at Vilde, lost for words.

Luckily, Sana takes pity on him and puts her hand on Vilde’s schoulder, “He’s not his boyfriend, Vilde,” she gently says.

Vilde looks confused from Isak to Even, “Oh, I just thought… Since you’re gay, and you’re always together…”

Isak frowns at her, “Since I’m gay I must be in love with my best friend?” he says.

Vilde blushes, “No, that’s not what I meant! Just at parties...” she looks at Sana, who just glares at Isak, making him glare back, wilfully ignoring Vilde’s confusion. “Anyway, your uhm… Even… can come to!” Vilde says, trying to regain control over the situation.

“I would love to, but sadly I’m really busy with university,” Even says, gentle as ever.

“Oh, yes, of course,” she says, nodding seriously, “Well, see you later, Isak!”

Vilde turns and leaves, leaving Sana behind who bends over the table, hands placed flat on the tabletop, eyes level with Isak’s, “You’re coming and bringing you friends!”

“What? No, I’m not!” Isak exclaims.

“You are! In return I’ll let you borrow my notes.”

“Who says I need your notes?” Isak scoffs.

“Don’t play coy, Isabell, we both know you missed some lessons a while back and could use them,” she says, smug grin on her face.

Isak huffs, “Fine, I’ll come, but only if you keep Vilde of my back for the rest of the semester.”

“Deal,” she says, holding out her hand for him to shake.

They grin as they shake hands, “Bye bye, Sanasol,” he says as she walks away.

After they’re gone, Isak turns back to Even, who seems to be deep in thought, “What’s up?” Isak asks him, nudging his foot against Even’s under the table.

Even looks up at him, “Did you miss those lessons because of me?” he asks. He looks apprehensive, guilty, and Isak hates it, hates how Even still feels guilty for leaning on Isak as much as Isak leans on him.

Isak reaches out a hand over the table, and Even grabs it without a second thought.

“It’s not your fault, I only missed three days of school, and only because I was too stubborn to leave you alone, even though your moms more than had it covered,” Isak assures Even.

Even had had a hypomanic episode at the beginning of the school year, triggered by the stress of starting university. The depressive episode that followed had been minor, but still Isak had refused to leave Even’s bed, unwilling to leave his best friend now that he needed him most.

“Still, if I had been more careful this wouldn’t have happened,” Even said and Isak shakes his head.

“You need to stop blaming yourself, you’re doing so well, you’ve been so stable,” Even snorts self-deprecatingly, and Isak squeezes his hand, “I’m so proud of you,” he whispers, making Even look back up to him.

“You are?” he asks, disbelieving.

“I am,” Isak assures him.

A soft smile appears on Even’s lips, and Isak smiles back, proud and happy he is the one making Even smile again.

*

Isak manages to convince his friends to join kosegruppa, appealing to his friends’ fear of Sana, Magnus’ love for Vilde, and the promise of lots of beer.

So, when the first revue party comes around, they are all there. Isak’s cheeks adorned with soft pink stripes, courtesy of Eva. For a second it had been awkward as she stood in front of Jonas next, neon paint and paintbrush in her hand, before they had smiled at each other and Jonas had allowed Eva to paint little yellow suns on the backs of his hands.

After Isak had come out to Even over the phone, he had come out to Eva and Jonas. Mumbling and blushing, afraid to look his friends in the eyes, but pushing through it, Even’s promise to be there for him after, no matter how they reacted, giving him strength. Of course all his fear had been for nothing, both of them had accepted him without any issues and Isak had felt like he was bursting with love. That same night, Eva had called him on skype, confessing that she was bisexual. The confession had brought Isak and Eva that much closer, so that, when things started to go south between Eva and Jonas, Isak had been the first to know. And when, later, Eva fell in love with Noora, Isak had once more been the first to know.

He was proud of his friends now. It had been awkward, and Jonas had been heartbroken, but they were tentatively building up a friendship. Isak knew Jonas would always love Eva, like Eva would always love Jonas, but as Noora walked up to Eva and softly kissed her cheek, Isak couldn’t help but see the easy happiness in Eva, the one she had lost with Jonas.

Isak sits on the couch, watching Eskild dance around with Chris and Vilde, beer in his hand, when he realises he’s bored. This is the first party, in a long time, he’s been to without Even and he misses him. He misses him more than anything.

“Where’s your man?” Eva asks him, sitting down next to him, as if she can read his mind. Maybe she can, maybe his brooding was clear enough for everyone to notice.

“I didn’t invite him,” Isak says, regretting that choice.

“Why not?”

“It’s a highschool party, I figured he had better things to do,” Isak shrugs.

“Chris still comes to every highschool party,” Eva smiles, giggling when Isak scowls at her.

“Chris comes to every party because he’s sleazy and still hoping to get in your pants,” Isak says and Eva shrugs.

“Text him,” she bumps her shoulder onto his and Isak figures she’s right. He’s not going to enjoy this party without Even, and that is a dangerous thought to have, but he’s on the right side of tipsy to not care.

He sends Even a text, telling him he’s bored without him. Even answers almost immediately, telling him he’s coming over as soon as possible, and bringing over his friends.

Isak answers with a simple heart.

By the time Even arrives, Isak might be more on the side of drunk, so he can’t be blamed for how all his blood travels south when he sees him. 

Even is wearing a tight white shirt, and a ridiculous neon yellow sweat band on his forehead that should make him look ridiculous but instead it just makes him even more irresistible.

“I heard you’ve been pouting without me, all night,” Even says, throwing his arm over the back of the couch.

Isak immediately snuggles into Even’s side, nestling his nose in the crook of Even’s neck, making the older boy take a sharp intake of breath.

“Isak, are you drunk?” Even asks him, his hand coming to comb through Isak’s curls.

Isak hums, “Maybe.”

“Let me get you some water,” Even says, and Isak nods but grabs Even’s shirt in his fists, “You need to let go of me, baby,” Even whispers, his fingers scratching over Isak’s scalp.

“I don’t want to,” Isak whines in Even’s neck and the older boy sighs, resigning and pulling Isak closer to him.

Isak rubs his nose against the side of Even’s neck, inhaling his scent, and sighs. Even smells so good, like smoke and the lavender body wash his moms buy. It’s such a tantalizing smell, Isak can’t help but kiss Even’s neck.

Even groans, “Isak, no,” he says, pulling at Isak until he raises his head.

Isak sticks his lip forward, “Do you not want to kiss me?” he asks and Even rubs his thumbs over Isak’s cheeks.

“I always want to kiss you, baby,” he whispers and when Isak leans forward, he lets him place a kiss on his lips.

Isak wants to deepen the kiss but is interrupted by Jonas.

“Dude,” Jonas says, and Isak whines at the disappointment in his voice.

Even untangles himself from Isak, looking from Isak to Jonas, something in his eyes Isak is too drunk for to interpret. “I’m going to…” Even trails off, pointing to somewhere over his shoulder, and Isak glares at Jonas as Even walks off.

“You need to stop doing that,” Jonas says, sitting down next to Isak and handing him a glass of water.

“He’s the love of my life, Jonas,” Isak groans, letting his head drop backwards.

“I know, which is why you should stop kissing him,” Jonas tells him and Isak frowns at him.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” he says and Jonas flicks his forehead, making Isak squeak and bat at his hand.

“Drunk Isak is an idiot, sober Isak can call me tomorrow,” Jonas says, before standing up and leaving Isak once more.

Isak huffs and gets up as well, intend on finding Even. Instead of Even, however, he finds Eva and Mikael.

“I can’t find Even,” he tells Eva and she shakes her head at him before pulling him into a hug.

He lets himself be hugged by her, she’s not Even, but she’ll do for now.

“Oh, Isak,” she mumbles and Mikael hums as if he agrees.

Next thing he knows, Isak is waking up on the couch, his head pounding and his mouth parched. He feels like he’s dying and when he remembers he kissed Even  _ again _ , he wants to actually die.

He grabs his phone and calls Jonas, groaning, “I can’t believe you let me do that, again!” into the receiver before Jonas has fully said hello.

“Oh no, buddy, you are not blaming this on me. I’ve told you time and time before you need to talk to him. While sober,” Jonas says and Isak knows he’s right.

Ever since that kiss in the snow a year back, it’s been a recurring theme. Isak will get drunk and kiss Even, savouring the feel of Even’s soft lips against his, pretending Even is his, but then morning will come, and with morning comes realisation.

Realisation that Even is not his and never will be his.

Jonas is right, but Isak is afraid, afraid that Even will turn away from him when he realises Isak is not as blackout drunk as he pretends to be. They never talk about the kisses, Isak pretending he doesn’t remember them, and Even never mentions them. 

“I can hear you angsting over the phone line,” Jonas says and Isak huffs out a laugh despite himself.

“He doesn’t want me like that, Jonas,” Isak whispers.

“He kisses you back, Isak. Every single time,” Jonas says, reiterating a point he has made thousand times before.

“He never mentions the kisses, though,” Isak says.

“You don’t either! You’re both so stuck in your stupid angst you don’t see you’re stupid for each other,” Jonas says, clearly frustrated with Isak. “Talk to him, please!” he says, before hanging up and leaving Isak to fret in peace.

*

Isak doesn’t talk to Even. Instead they go on as always, movie nights and christmas shopping for each other’s mammas and holding hands as they walk around the beautifully lit streets of Oslo.

Isak is not stupid, he knows how this looks. Knows they act more like boyfriends than some, actual, boyfriends, but this is safe, this is known and he can’t lose this.

So he keeps his mouth shut, holds Even’s hand a little tighter, looks at him a little longer.

Until the next party, thrown by one of Adam’s friends from university. 

Even tells Isak he’s not drinking, his finals are coming up and he’s scared the stress and the alcohol could trigger another episode. Isak nods and decides he’s not drinking either.

Somewhere during the party, they get separated, Isak is pulled onto the dancefloor by Eva and Even waves him off, big grin on his face.

By the time Isak gets away from Eva, pushing her into Noora’s arms, Even isn’t standing where he left him, so Isak sets out to find him.

He finds him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, all long lines, perfectly styled hair drooping down slightly and Isak wants. He wants Even for himself, he wants to be Even’s, he wants more than whatever they have right now.

That’s when he notices the girl, leaning into Even’s space, boobs pushed up, hair brushed over one ear and even Isak can see how beautiful she is.

And he knows, jealousy is an ugly emotion and acting upon it is generally a bad idea, but he looks at the girl and he sees Even’s smile and suddenly he’s so acutely aware that Even is not his. That this girl could just come and sweep Even away from him and there is nothing Isak could do about it.

So, he does the only thing he can think off, he swaggers into the kitchen, and slides up to Even, arms around his waist, face pressed into the crook of his neck, like last time.

“Hello, baby,” Even says softly, “did you get drunk?”

Isak knows he should say no, he should admit to Even he’s stone cold sober, he just wants him, but instead he raises his head and kisses Even.

If kissing Even while drunk felt amazing, Isak can’t even begin to describe what it is like to kiss Even while sober. Their lips slide over each other, Isak’s tongue snaking out and licking over Even’s lips and Even opens his mouth immediately, clutches Isak closer.

Isak softly moans in Even’s mouth and something about that sound seems to snap Even out of it, as he gently pushes Isak off him.

“Isak, no,” he says and when Isak steps forward again, he turns away, “I need to go home,” he says and walks out of the kitchen.

Isak watches him go before snapping out of it and running after him.

He catches Even on the street, grabbing his arm and making him turn around. His heart breaks when he sees the wetness in Even’s eyes.

“Even? What’s wrong?” he asks.

“I just can’t do this anymore,” Even cries, tears threatening to spill out.

“Do what?” Isak asks, lower lip quivering, hands aching to reach out and pull Even into him.

“I can’t keep kissing you when your drunk. I can’t keep being your safety blanket, knowing you will move on,” Even says. Isak tries to interrupt him, but Even keeps going, “I get it, I’m broken and I’m not good enough for you, you deserve so much better, but I can’t keep doing this to myself.”

The guilt hits Isak like a freight train, taking away his breath. He’s been so stupid, so caught up in his own head, he didn’t realise Even was putting all these ridiculous ideas into his own head.

He wants to surge forward, silence Even with a kiss, but he knows that was not what Even needs right now. Right now, Even needs Isak to use his words, to tell him how he felt, instead of hoping Even will get it.

So, he steps forward, his hands cradling Even’s head, his thumbs rubbing soft circles over Even’s cheeks.

“You are more than good enough, you are the man of my life, and I have been in love with you for as long as I remember and if you’ll let me, I’ll be in love with you for the rest of forever too.”

“You’re drunk, Isak,” Even says.

Isak shakes his head, “No, Even, please,” he says, as Even makes a move to walk away again, “I… god, this is so stupid, I pretended to be drunk just now, okay? Because I’m dumb and scared and the thought of losing you to that girl made me act irrational. I’m so sorry, Even, I never meant to hurt you,” he pleads with Even, seeing understanding dawning on the other boy.

“You’re sober?” Even asks, and Isak nods, “Do you remember all the other times we kissed?”

When Isak nods again, Even sighs deeply.

“This is cruel, Isak,” he says, and Isak knows he’s right and if he loses Even now, it will be his own fault.

“I love you,” Isak whispers.

“I love you too,” Even whispers back, but then he pulls Isak’s hands away from his face and Isak’s heart breaks into a million pieces, “I need to process this, okay?” 

Isak nods, his own eyes filling with tears.

“Give me some time,” Even says and walks off, leaving Isak standing alone, heart in pieces at his feet.

*

Even doesn’t contact him the next day, and Isak is already going out of his mind. He feels guilty and stupid, and he wishes he could just turn back time and tell Even he was stupidly gone for him a year ago. Hell, he wishes he told Even when he was nine.

On Sunday, Isak pads into the kitchen, bleary eyed from too little sleep and gratefully accepts the coffee his mamma offers him.

“He’ll come around, Isak, that boy loves you,” his mamma says.

“I don’t know if I deserve him, mamma,” Isak admits and his mamma tuts, pulls Isak close to her chest.

“You do, baby, you are so good for each other.”

Isak goes back to his room, attempting to do his homework when he looks up while writing his essay and sees it’s snowing.

His first instinct is to call Even, and his heart hurts when he’s not sure if he can. So he’s left staring at his phone, opened on Even’s contact info.

He’s shaken out of his internal debate when he hears his mamma call for him downstairs.

Even is at the door, fresh snowflakes coating his hair, apprehensive smile on his face.

“I’ll leave you two,” his mamma says, patting Even on his shoulder before leaving them alone.

“I’m so sorry,” they say at the same time, causing them to laugh, and some of the tension to break.

“I was confused and hurt, and stupidly afraid, I shouldn’t have left you on Friday,” Even says and Isak shakes his head.

“I deserved it… I didn’t mean to hurt you, Even,” Isak says, pleading.

Even steps forward into Isak’s space, grabbing his hands, “I know,” he says, “We are both so stupid” he says and both boys laugh, then: “I need the number for a card company.”

Isak can’t help the startled laugh, “What kind of card company?” he asks, the words so familiar on his tongue.

“One that makes cards to ask someone to be their boyfriend,” Even says, “Their official boyfriend, with sober kisses, and non-platonic hand holding.” Even raises Isak’s hand, gently, and kisses his palm.

Isak follows the movement, heart racing, and he smiles, “I’m not sure they make cards like that, but I’m sure whoever is receiving this card will be more than happy to be your boyfriend.”

“Yeah?” Even ask.

“Yeah,” Isak says, before leaning forward and kissing Even, his hands tangled in Even’s hair, the snowflakes melting in between his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	6. + Eighteen & Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk through memory lane, some confessions and a whole lot of kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! This is it! The end!   
> I'm kinda sad and kinda happy!   
> I want to thank some people, first of all, my gc for allowing me to bitch about this, for cheering me on, for proofreading, for giving me courage and love, I love you all so much! Secondly, Linnéa, for allowing me to use her cute letter as the base for this story. Lastly, every reader, every person leaving kudos, and especially everyone leaving comments. It means the world to me and I love every single one of you!
> 
> So, enjoy this! And as always... you know! <3

Isak carries another box in, dropping it on the floor and stretching his back. He groans, moving his shoulders from side to side, trying to loosen up his muscles.

His groan turns into a happy sigh when Even’s hands land on his shoulders, his thumbs pressing into the sore muscles.

“You know what I need?” Isak asks him and Even hums for him to continue, “The number of a masseur.”

Even laughs, loud and happy, burying his laughter in Isak’s neck, pressing a kiss there.

“I’ll be your masseur,” Even’s arms circle Isak’s waist, pulling Isak close to his chest.

Isak giggles, “Will it include a happy end?” 

Even noses the side of Isak’s neck, “The happiest,” he whispers low in Isak’s ear.

Isak turns in his arms to throw his arms around Even’s neck, kissing him fiercely.

They startle when Mahdi noisily drops another box next to them, “Oops,” he says, shit-eating grin on his face, only widening when Isak flips him off.

Even laughs as he pecks Isak one more time, “Almost done, baby.”

Isak nods, smiles at Even. Almost done, and then this apartment will truly be theirs. Isak’s heart soars as he looks around the bare room, the stripped mattress, the boxes spilling out with -mostly- Even’s belongings. Soon, this room will breathe life and love. Soon, this room will tell the stories of their love.

By the time the sun sets, most boxes are unpacked, courtesy of the boys. There’s only one box left, and as their friends file out of the house, hugging Isak and Even goodnight, Isak takes it out.

“What’s that?” Even walks up to Isak, curiously eyeing the box in his hands.

“These are the cards you’ve send me,” Isak picks out one, the oldest one. It’s faded yellow, but the drawing is still clear, the two boys on the trampoline in the snow.

Even smiles as he takes the card, his index finger rubbing over little Isak’s face.

“You kept them?” Isak nods, and Even swallows away the lump in his throat.

“I thought we could hang them up, here,” Isak shrugs.

Even’s smile is wide and radiant as he steps forward to kiss Isak, “And you call me the cheesy one.”

“Shut up,” Isak mumbles against his lips.

They turn to the blank wall above their bed, hanging the oldest card in the middle. 

Isak smiles when he hangs up the card where Even called him his best friend for the same time.

“I felt so bad,” Even says, watching Isak hang up the card. When Isak raises his eyebrows, Even continues, “Even back then, I knew your home life was hard and all I wanted was to make you happy. When the boys showed up, I really wanted to send them away.”

“You did?”

“I meant what the card says, Isak, you are my best friend. You were then and you are now,” Even laughs surprised when Isak surges forward to kiss him.

“You are mine too.”

They share a few more kisses before they continue.

Even pulls out the card he had written to Isak after his first depressive episode. Isak remembers the phone call, remembers Even’s voice on the phone, the pain he felt, thinking he lost Even.

“I was so surprised when you actually made this card,” Isak says, handing Even the tape.

“I wasn’t going to, but then I got out of the episode, and you were still there. Still by my side,” Even hangs the card up, gentle, “You were so young, Isak. Only fourteen and already willing to carry, not only me, but also your mother,” he turns to Isak, tears in his eyes, “You’re so strong, baby, I don’t think I tell you that enough. I think I wanted to make this card because I hoped to show you how you meant to me,” he smiles softly, “And still mean to me.”

Isak laughs wetly and pulls Even into his arms, “I’ll be by your side forever.”

A couple more cards go on the wall, their first movie night, the first party they went to together, Isak’s first hangover, nine birthday cards, the first time Isak’s mamma got admitted, making Isak choke up, reverently hanging it up straight above his pillow. The cards range from simple drawings, to intricate paintings, silly comics or heartfelt pieces of Even’s heart. All of them contain the two boys.

When Isak pulls out Even’s coming out card, Even laughs softly.

“What?” Isak asks.

“Do you know how gone I was for you?” Isak just stares at him, “Seriously, Isak. I think I’ve been in love with you since we met as kids, even more so after I got diagnosed, but this was really the moment I realized I would never love anyone as much as I love you.”

“I was so jealous of Mikael,” Isak blushes, making Even laugh.

“Silly boy,” Even grins, in an echo of his words back then, before kissing Isak.

“You gave me the courage to come out. After I told you, it was so easy to tell Jonas and Eva. It still wasn’t easy to tell mamma, but, knowing you were there... it helped.”

Even smiles, “I’m proud of you.”

Isak pecks him on the mouth before ducking his head down to pick up another card.

“The boyfriend card,” Even says, almost reverently.

“Did you have to include so many dicks?” Isak asks and Even laughs.

“There’s also cute hand holding and a soft kiss!” he defends himself and Isak rolls his eyes, but can’t help the wide smile as the hangs the card, right below the very first one, in the very middle.

After that, there’s the first date, the first non-platonic sleepover, the first sex, featuring even more dicks, a dozen other cards for other events Even saw worthy of being drawn, and lastly the moving in card.

A little house, with a balcony, two boys in front of the door, hand in hand.

It’s badly drawn, the house is a square, the boys are stick figures and the writing on the back is almost illegible.

_ Even,  _

_ I know it’s soon and we are young, but I love you. _ _   
_ _ Move in with me? _

_ Isak _

Even grins as he hangs it up.

“It’s so ugly,” Isak sighs, looking at his drawing.

“It’s the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Even says, smiling when Isak turns to meet his eyes.

“What’s the most beautiful?”

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
